


A Gardern Morning

by FeralWaffle



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Relationships: Tapputi/Fang
Kudos: 2





	A Gardern Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The light was slowly coming through the curtains of the bedroom, it was both a welcome and unwelcome visitor at the same time. The occupants of the said bedroom had different opinions on the matter, like most things, while one groaned and rolled over the other decided to wake up.

Fang slowly sat up and turned her head slightly to her partner, she couldn't help but giggle a bit at Tapputi. The woman in question just grumbled and hid her head under the covers, mumbling something about how it was too early to wake up. Fang could only roll her eyes at that and chuckle a bit. As she stood up, Fang couldn't help but to disagree, either way though as she made her way to their little kitchen she made sure the curtains were shut all the way in the bedroom.

Fang hummed as she made her way to the kitchen, these past few years have been some of the happiest years of her life. Definitely better then many years she spent with that dope of a man she used call a husband.

Fang shook her head and scowled, she didn't want to think about him. That man stole her life from her! That terrible man was nothing but a curse on her and her life hood, and the fact he didn’t even love her but her practice on alchemy and the other arts…. She should have known earlier, but it was her obligation to marry.

“Dang it….” Fang wiped her eyes, thinking of her past and the terrible things that had happened to her. Those memories always made her.. Emotional to say the least, but now here in this little house on top of the hill with the most gorgeous view and even more gorges woman..

She giggled to herself as she started to pour the hot water into the teapot. Tapputi was a saving grace for her, she gave Fang hope and happiness and so much more. More then Fang could ever ask of Tapputi, and that really, was all she could ask of Tapputi.

Fang hummed to herself, now in a better mood, she couldn’t really help herself from humming a little tune Tapputi had taught her. She even made sure to put some extra sweetener next to the tea, knowing that even though Tapputi seemed not to like mornings, Tapputi always wakes up in time when Fang finally sit down on the porch.

It was a sentiment Fang could appreciate.

As she walked out, Fang couldn’t help but let out a small content sigh and smile at the scenery. It was absolutely beautiful, their garden was now in full bloom and even the cherry blossoms seemed to even be a shade lighter than yesterday.

Then Fang felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder, “Good morning, what are you doing here beautiful stranger?”

Fang only giggled and shook her head, “I’m only here to serve the senile old lady up here her morning tea. Would you know where I could find her young lady, she needs it every morning you know!”

Tapputi let go of Fang and both women looked at each other before giggling uncontrollably. Fang almost ha split their morning tea, so in good will she made sure to lay the tray down in between their chairs, as Tapptuti went to the garden and pulled a tomato from its vine and a carrot from the ground before washing it some water.

As Tapputi prepared the vegetables, Fang made sure to pour their tea and to add extra sweetener to Tapputi’s tea noting her partner's sweet tooth. She then sat down in the chair followed by Tapluti sitting down next to her laying the carrot down on the tea set but keeping the tomato for herself.

As Fang grabbed her tea cup, she took a sip appreciating the taste of of her green tea. She didn’t know what Tapputi did with those leaves, but it most definitely help enhance the taste of the tea. She gently put down the tea cup giving Tapputi a small glance, the woman in question was almost done with the tomato.

“How did you sleep last night sweetness?” 

Fang was blinked for a second, before answering with a smile, “I slept well last night dear. Although I did get a bit cold I hope you didn’t mind I cuddled up last night.” Fang gave a sheepish smile.

“Of course not doll” Tapputi said sitting back wiping her hand off with napkins from the tray, “You know I don’t mind, speaking of that, though, did you want to go into town later?”

Fang raised her eyebrows at that, “Why are we running low on groceries? Or any of or lab ingredients?”

Taoouti shook her head as she took the cup of tea from the tray, “We could use some more fish, but no, we need new sheets.”

Fang just rolled her eyes and smiled into her tea, as soon as she heard the word ‘sheets’, she knew that Tapputi would go on a bit of a rant.

“Hey! Don’t roll your eyes,” Tapputi said pointing her fingers,but still smiling, “We need to treat ourselves sometimes sweetness! Besides those sheets, and you know it, are a bit scratchy.”

Fang put her tea down and smiled taking the carrot of off the tray, “Of course dear, while we're town though I would like to pick up some more of that pain ointment though,” Just as she said that, she couldn’t help but wince at the ache in her joints, it never failed at the changing whether her joint would just  _ ache. _

Tapputi gave a her look a concerned look and grabbed her unoccupied hand, “You do I could do something about that Fan-”

“No.” Fang shook her head, “We’ve been over this my love, if I am destined to live then-”

“Then you are destined to die,” Tapputi finished, she then looked down and sad smile on her face, “Sometimes I wish I could be as brave as you love.”

As Fang looked at Tapputi, she lifted the other woman’s head up in the progress now standing in front of Tapputi bring the other woman to stand too.

“My love, you are the bravest woman I know, you  _ are a brave as me. _ ” With that Fang brought her lips to Tapputi’s. It was a sweet kiss, one that Tapputi returned in full and bringing her own hand to Fang’s face to cup it. “Feel better love?”

“Yeah,” Tapputi whispered, pulling Fang towards back into the house, “Let’s get ready, then I’ll bring in the tea set and your carrot. Sound like a deal?”

“A fair one love.”


End file.
